Things I'll Never Say
by ZeldaChao19
Summary: Implied NaruHina // Hinata joins Naruto in a bowl of ramen. Maybe now she understands him just a little bit more? -- Sonfic.


.

**Things I'll Never Say**

* * *

"Dattebayo!"  
The sound echoed throughout the training grounds.  
Hinata's ears pricked up when she heard Naruto's loud voice not too far away.

_I'm tugging at my hair,  
I'm pulling at my clothes._

Maybe he would come over to talk to her?  
Maybe he _wanted_ to talk to her?  
No… he was probably just training with Sakura and Sasuke, like he did every weekend.

_I'm trying to keep my cool,  
I know it shows._

Within a few minutes he had entered the grounds.  
Hinata tried not to look alone; she wanted to look busy, and so tried to preoccupy herself with adjusting her kunai-pouch.

_I'm staring at my feet,  
My checks are turning red.  
I'm searching for the words inside my head._

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled cheerfully at her, sitting down next to her on the wooden bench. "How are you?"  
She jumped at the sudden noise next to her. He really had come to talk to her. She wasn't dreaming, was she?

_And I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,_

"I'm f-fine, th-thank you… Y-yourself?" she asked timidly, not wanting to sound too happy to see him.  
"I'm great!" he replied, giving her another cheerful smile. Hinata blushed and smiled back.  
A silence followed after that. Hinata racked her brain for something to say, a topic to bring up… Any topic…

'_Cause I know you're worth it.  
You're worth it.  
Yeah._

She wished that she wasn't as shy; she could have told Naruto everything by now.  
She could have told him exactly how she felt about him but her nerves always got the better of her.

_If I could say what I want to say,  
I'd say I wanna' blow you... Away._

"Oh!" Naruto's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned to look at him.  
"N-Naruto-kun?"  
"Want to go get some ramen with me?" he asked.

_Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

The kunoichi couldn't stop herself from blushing bright red.  
"With… with me?" she wanted to make sure that this wasn't some sort of mistake; make sure that she wasn't dreaming.  
Did Naruto really want to go somewhere with _her_?

_If I could say what I want to see,  
I want to see you go down,  
On one knee._

"Of course!" He said, jumping up and offering her a hand. "I haven't had any ramen today… C'mon, let's go!"  
She hesitated before taking Naruto's hand, allowing him to help her up.  
Just touching his hand made her feel faint and she blushed more.

_'Marry me today?'  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say._

It didn't take long to walk to their destination.  
Once they where there Hinata wished that the journey had lasted a little longer.  
Just a little.

_It don't do me any good,  
It's just a waste of time._

Naruto looked around thoughtfully, then took his usual seat and motioned for Hinata to sit next to him.  
She did so, and he ordered two bowls of his usual ramen.  
"Hope you don't mind me ordering for you but this ramen is really delicious!" he winked at her, causing her cheeks to turn crimson.  
"N-no, I don't mind," she smiled back weakly.

_What use is it to you,  
What's on my mind?_

Their orders came and Naruto immediately dug into his ramen.  
Hinata giggled slightly. She continued to watch him until he turned to face her.

_If 'ain't coming out,  
We're not going anywhere.  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

She quickly looked down at her own ramen. "You know… it's not poisoned," he pointed out.  
"S-sorry, it was t-too hot…" she stammered

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
_'_Cause I know you're worth it.  
You're worth it.  
Yeah._

"Oh, ok," another smile filled his face and he finished the remains of his bowl.  
He waited patiently for Hinata to finish her bowl, before ordering another for himself. "Hinata-chan, you want another bowl?"  
"No, thank you. I-I'm full"  
"Okay then." Yet another smile.

_If I could say what I want to say,  
I'd say I wanna' blow you... Away._

Once Naruto had finished his third bowl he finally decided that he was full. He paid for the ramen and they both left.  
Hinata felt rather sad. The two of them hadn't really talked, but even so, she had really enjoyed being in his company.  
If only…

_Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

"Hinata-chan? You alright?" the blonde stopped, a look of worry glazed over his eyes.  
"I-I'm fine," she smiled. "It's nothing."

_If I could say what I want to see,  
I want to see you go down,  
On one knee._

He was worried about her. _Naruto_ was worried about her.  
The thought filled her with happiness and she couldn't help smiling.  
He did care about her. Even if it was only a little, it was still a nice thought.

_'Marry me today?'  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say._

"Hey, Hinata-chan… do you ever feel… lonely?"  
Hinata was rather startled by the sudden question.  
She turned to look him in the eyes but he had averted them from her, looking to his left.  
Was Naruto… opening up to her?

_What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away_.

"S-sometimes… I suppose… but I know that there are always people who care about me around… and…"  
She trailed off.

_I stutter, I stumble,  
Like I've got nothing to say_.

Naruto looked around at her again, now he interested in what she had to say.  
Forgetting his own sadness, he asked; "And what?"

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,_

"When… when I'm a-around you N-Naruto-kun…" she fumbled with her fingers.  
"I… I always feel s-so… so happy…" she finished, blushing deeply.

'_Cause I know you're worth it.  
You're worth it.  
Yeah._

Naruto stared at her, giving her an odd look. Blushing slightly himself, he smiled widely at her.  
"I always enjoy your company, Hinata-chan! It's nice being able to talk to you. Thanks! You're a good friend."

_Yes I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say._

That was enough. Just to be his friend, though she wanted so much more.

_If I could say what I want to say,  
I'd say I wanna' blow you... Away._

She wanted to mean more, so much more to him.

_Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

Maybe she would, some day.

_If I could say what I want to see,  
I want to see you go down,_

But for now, just a friend was good enough.

_On one knee,  
'Marry me today?'_

And she smiled back at him.

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away,_

This time a genuine smile.

_With these things I'll never say.  
These things I'll never say._

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
